


Personal Bubble

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray K asks Fraser some difficult questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Edited a smidge at the end for anyone that has already read. Needed a little bit yet.

“Fraser, can I ask you a question?” Ray Kowalski asked from the living room. Lying on his back, stretched down the length of the couch, he lobbed the baseball he was holding softly up in the air and caught it in his left hand. He switched hands and repeated the motion.

Fraser twisted from the sink and the pot he was scrubbing. “Of course, Ray. You can ask me anything.” He turned back to the sink and fished for the pan under the suds.

“Anything?” Ray asked unsure. He chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek as he waited for a reply.

Fraser dried his hands on a nearby dish towel and slung it casually over his shoulder. “Yes. What’s on your mind?”

Ray turned the ball in his hands thoughtfully as he bounced his head from side to side. “Sure you won’t get mad?” He stilled his movements when he didn’t get a response. “Ben?” He anxiously tossed the ball in the air again.

Bare feet padded softly into the living room. Fraser draped his frame over the back of the couch and caught the ball Ray had just tossed in the air. “It is difficult to gauge if I will get mad or not without first knowing the question.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Ray nodded in agreement.

Fraser dropped the ball into Ray’s hands and walked around the back of the couch, stopping at the end near Ray’s head. He traced his finger down Ray’s jawline, stopping just under his chin. With a slight pull of his index finger, he tipped Ray’s spiked blond head backwards and bent over, kissing him upside down. Fraser felt Ray smile as he cupped his cheeks with both his hands and kissed him deeper.

“How’s the leg?” he asked after he broke the kiss. He ghosted his thumb lightly over the angry purple and blue bruise on Ray’s right cheek and forehead.

“Still broken.” Ray wiggled his toes on his right leg and winced. “Stupid flooring in that crappy-ass warehouse. It held Huey. It sure as hell should’ve been able to hold me.”

“Be thankful it was only your leg you broke in the fall and not your neck.” Fraser sank into the leather recliner opposite the couch and sighed heavily. “That was one of the scariest phone calls I’ve ever received.”

“They could have waited to call you. I told them I was fine and I didn’t want you to worry.”

Fraser huffed at his partner’s stubbornness. “You weren’t fine. You had a compound fracture.”

“I bet you broke all kinds of speed limits getting to the hospital.” Ray gave up a small laugh as he turned his head to catch Fraser rolling his eyes.

“I was worried about you. Of course I was going to get there as quickly as possible. All Lieutenant Welsh could tell me was there was an accident and you were unresponsive and they had taken you into surgery.”

“I wasn’t ‘ _not responsive’_. I told them quite clearly and in plain American English to quit fucking with my leg.”

“Well, it’s good to see you didn’t lose your sense of humor when you fell through the floor,” Fraser added dryly. He took the towel from his shoulder and twisted it around his knuckles. “So, what’s your question?”

Ray tossed the ball in the air again and bit his lower lip apprehensively. He took a deep breath and began. “Why do you let people walk all over you?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t let people walk all over me.”

“Oh yeah? What about the receptionist and my doctor in the ER when they wouldn’t let you back to see me?” Ray turned his head back toward his partner. “I would have barged in there regardless what they told me.”

“Ray…”

Ray rolled his eyes and lobbed the ball in the air again. “I know. You care about me and all. But you just sat back and let them tell you ‘ _no_ ’.”

“Ray,” Fraser’s voice turned serious. “The more time I spent arguing with your doctor, the less time he spent fixing you.” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “It wasn’t doing you any good to continue arguing with him that I had a right to be by your side. I knew I had to step back and let them do their job.”

“And that didn’t annoy the hell out of you?”

“Of course it annoyed me. I wanted nothing more than to be with you to see for myself that you were okay and still in one piece, but I’m not a doctor and you needed immediate attention to have your injuries attended to.”

“Aren’t there any people in this world that just annoy you? You know, people that invade your personal space and then refuse to back out of your bubble.”

“You’re talking about Francesca, aren’t you?”

“Come on, Ben. She knows we’re together and yet she still bats those long eyelashes at you like if she does it _just a few more times,_ you’ll drop me like a hot potato and swoop her off her feet.” Ray dropped the baseball onto his stomach and threw his hands into the air in an attempt to paint a visual image for Fraser. “Imagine it, the two of you riding off into the sunset wrapped in each other’s arms on your imaginary horse.”

“My horse isn’t imaginary. I do indeed have a real one back home.” Fraser ducked just in time to avoid the pillow thrown in his direction.

“I’m trying to be serious here.” Ray picked up the ball and followed the seam threads with his thumb and blue eyes. “Why do you let her do that? I mean, I’ve heard the rumors about the two of you. I just hoped…” Ray dropped the ball and picked at some lint balls on the afghan covering him. “I just hoped they weren’t true,” he added more somberly.

“Ray,” Fraser leaned forward in his chair and pulled the pillow to his stomach. “What Francesca and I had or _didn’t have_ , has nothing to do with how I feel about you and where you and I are now in our relationship. I wasn’t aware that those rumors were still circulating.” He smoothed his hand over the fabric of the pillow then raised his head to meet Ray’s questioning eyes. “I suppose since you and I have been together, I no longer see myself as her personal target since there are no feelings on my part that are returned. I’m just so used to people acting the way she does towards me that I just tend to duck out of the way and ignore their advances. Why didn’t you tell me before that her actions bothered you as much as they do?”

“I don't know but, they just do, alright?” Ray scooted up the couch a bit to settle his head squarely on the armrest in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. He winced when his foot got hung up in the cushions from the corner of the couch. “Stupid broken leg,” he muttered to himself. “It’s not like I’m jealous of Frannie, either, because I’m not. Even though she is an attractive girl… gal… _woman.”_

“Ray,” Fraser stood and tucked the pillow under Ray’s cast. “You have nothing to worry about with Francesca. “It is something that I have just grown accustomed to her doing over the years. I’m sure she means no harm to our relationship. What I’m not accustomed to, however, is someone being jealous on my behalf.”

“I told you, I’m not jealous. I just want her to stop.” Ray dropped his eyes to the blue afghan and tugged it towards his chest. “Okay, so maybe I’m a _little_ jealous.” He dared a look when Fraser sank onto the end couch cushion and carefully took his feet into his lap. Blue eyes stared back at him and Fraser had a sad smile on his face. “Fine… so, I’m a lot jealous.”

“Ray, I love you. I promise you, there is nothing to worry about with Francesca. Tomorrow when I see her, I will pull her aside and in a very delicate way that won’t hurt her feelings, ask her to stop.” Fraser rubbed circles into the underside of Ray’s sock clad foot with his thumbs.

“Good, _delicately_ … because I don’t want her feelings hurt. I just want her to stop swooning all over you. And what about people that try to control you?” Ray motioned towards his foot and smiled. “That feels good by the way. I was getting a cramp in that foot.”

“You’re welcome. And what do you mean people that control me?” Fraser questioned as he continued to rub Ray’s foot and worked his hands towards his partner’s calf muscle.

“People that really push your buttons with all of their unreasonable demands.”

“Ah,” Fraser nodded his head. “You’re talking about Inspector Thatcher.”

“The Ice Queen makes you pick up her dry- cleaning, Fraser. Who does that?” Ray gripped the baseball tightly in his left hand and contemplated throwing it at the far wall. He knew however, he would have to answer to the landlord about why they needed to plaster a section of the living room wall.

“She’s my superior officer, Ray. I have to do what she asks of me.”

“No you don’t. You just _think_ you do because you don’t want her highness to get mad at you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. How many time have you told her _‘no’_ when she calls you late at night when we are off to dinner? Or when she demands you come back and make sure the Consulate is locked up after she stops back in after a night of drinking with foreign dignities?”

“Dignitaries?”

“You know what I mean… _foreign nit-wits_.” Ray tossed the ball in Fraser’s direction. “Why don’t you stand up to her and tell her enough is enough? Tell her to get her own damn dry- cleaning.”

Fraser caught the ball and stared hard at Ray. “You’re right. My duties are to the Consulate and to Canada, not Inspector Thatcher’s personal needs.”

“Then why do you do it?” Ray asked trying not to let the anger he was feeling seep into his voice.

It was Fraser’s turn to fiddle with the baseball and pick at the worn red threads. “When Inspector Thatcher first came to Chicago and became my superior officer…”

“Why can’t you just say boss?” Ray gave Fraser a sharp look and instantly regretted it. “What? I’m sorry okay? For reasons known only to you, you put her up on some sort of pedestal.”

“I have a lot of respect for her authority. Inspector Thatcher has worked very hard to obtain her position in the RCMP. When she became my _boss_ , we got off to a rather rocky start and I felt it was in my best interest to do things as she asked to not cause any further damage to our professional relationship. I see now that I have let it get out of hand and she just assumes that I will continue to be at her beck and call.” Fraser dropped his eyes to Ray’s foot and continued rubbing in slow circles. He lowered his voice and continued quietly. “That was basically how I managed to keep my job here when she first arrived. It’s pointless to try and count on one hand the number of times she threatened to fire me. Apparently, the way I performed my job was less than pleasing in her eyes.”

“Ben,” Ray began softly. “I don’t see any reason for her to fire you, then or now. It’s gotta stop. She’s like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“I think that is a bit of a stretch, don’t you? She does have her good qualities about her.”

“If you say so.” Ray laced his fingers together and tucked them behind his head. “I just wish people would stop for once and take into account your feelings for a change.”

“Oh, now you’re talking about my father.”

“Ben, your Dad is dead. I highly doubt he is insulting you and hurting your feelings in the after-life.” Ray pulled his head up and stared hard at Fraser who quickly diverted his eyes and tugged on his ear. Ray just shrugged and continued. “Well, if he is, he needs to knock it off as well.”

Fraser huffed out a laugh. “I feel honored you are trying to be my protector, Ray.”

“Yeah, well, somebody has to be. Besides, I kinda like you and want you to stick around for a while.”

“Just for a while?” Fraser questioned with an arched eyebrow.

“A long while okay? And I want people to stop pretending they are in a relationship with you.”

Fraser tossed the worn baseball back to Ray who caught it easily in one hand. “Now we are back to Francesca.”

“And the Ice Queen. Yeah, I see the way she looks at your pants and how she wants to be in them.” Ray lobbed the ball in the air and caught it before it fell to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he added when Fraser fell silent. “I think the pain meds are making me a little edgy. This whole broken leg thing got me thinking that it wouldn’t take much for one of those two to pop your bubble and take over my space.” Ray opened his mouth to speak again but instead words were replaced with a tired yawn. He covered his mouth with his hand a yawned again.

“You get some rest while I finish up the dishes.” Fraser made his way to the end of the couch and kissed Ray on the forehead. “You don’t have anything to worry about. You’re safe in my personal bubble with me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Fraser leaned over and kissed Ray tenderly on the lips. “Get some rest.”

~*~

When Ray awoke several hours later, he heard Fraser talking faintly from the kitchen. He strained to pick up on Fraser’s broken words to figure out who he was talking to. He only heard one voice and assumed Ben was on the phone. Too tired and sore to move, he lay still and listened intently.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Sir, but like I told you when you called an hour ago, I need to be here with Ray tonight.” Fraser paused and listened. “No, there is no way I can accompany you to the theater this evening.” Ray heard Fraser crack his neck. He knew he was getting frustrated with the direction the phone call was going. “No, joining you at the theater is not part of my job responsibilities. Yes, I am sure that you will be safe by yourself.” Another pause, another crack of the neck. “Yes, I will see you in the morning. No, I won’t be in early. Goodnight, Sir.”

Ray heard a heavy sigh come from the kitchen as someone began knocking on the apartment door. Ray closed his eyes. He wasn’t about to attempt to get off the couch. He had been immobile for the better part of the day and his body was screaming in pain. Between stiff and bruised muscles, the broken leg and abrasions to the right side of his face, he was in no mood to attempt to move. He heard Fraser answer the door and Frannie’s cheerful voice fill the apartment.

‘Oh God,’ Ray groaned inwardly. Just what he didn’t need… Frannie moving in on his turf while he was laid up.

“Francesca,” Fraser greeted their friend. “What a pleasant surprise. What brings you by this evening?”

“Hi, Frase. Uh, well, Ray flew in this morning and Ma was hoping you would come over and join us for dinner.”

“You could have called to ask, you didn't have to stop over."

"I know, I know. I had to run out to the store to pick up some milk and I just told Ma I would pop over." Frannie twirled her hair around her finger and chewed on her lower lip. "Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"I'm sorry, normally, I would say yes, but Ray's asleep on the couch and I don't want to wake him quite yet. Thank you for the dinner offer but I think I will pass this time. But if Ray wants to stop over tomorrow that would be fine. I'll be home in the evening. With my Ray being laid up, I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“Just an hour, Frase. I’m sure Kowalski won’t mind. It would mean so much to have you there.”

“I’m sorry, not tonight. But thank you again for the offer. I'll make sure to see Ray before he leaves."

“How about I bring you back a plate." Frannie persisted. "Ray will probably sleep the night away and I’m sure you could use some company.”

“Thank you again." To Ray's ears, Fraser sounded exhausted and frustrated. "But it’s been a long and tiring day and I think Ray and I will just go to bed soon. I’ve already eaten and Ray can’t seem to keep anything solid down except for crackers.”

“Alright, fine. I was just trying to be helpful.”

“A little too helpful sometimes, but we can work past that.”

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I can’t help myself when it comes to you. I hope Ray’s doing okay.”

“He’s going to be fine, thank you. Have a good evening, Francesca. Please thank your mother for her kind offer. Thank you for stopping by.”

“Night, Frase.”

Fraser closed the door and turned the lock until it clicked in place. He leaned heavily against the door before pushing off with one foot and making his way to the living room.

“I’m proud of you,” Ray said quietly from the couch. He stretched out his arm and caught Fraser’s hand as he walked by. “That couldn’t have been easy, either one.”

“No, it wasn’t. But you're right. I do need to stand up for myself and not let them walk all over me or guilt me into doing what they want.” Fraser squeezed Ray’s hand. “One step at a time. Come on, I’ll help you to bed.” Fraser helped Ray to his feet and pulled him forward for a kiss. “Welcome to my personal bubble, Ray Kowalski.”


End file.
